


The three times that he met her.

by MewmewRAWR



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 21:57:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MewmewRAWR/pseuds/MewmewRAWR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of three times that Adam met Jo, and how they went.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The first time that he met her

The first time he had met her was when his brothers—the brothers that he had only _just_ learned about, brought him to the house of a man named Bobby Singer. The man—who Adam assumed was roughly around the same age as his father, gave him a quick glance, and instructed him to “Stay put” before wandering off down the hall, mumbling something about ‘Idjits” and how he “wasn’t a damned baby sitter’.

The Milligan boy wasn’t left alone for very long however. Shortly after Bobby had disappeared down the stairs, a blonde haired girl came sprinting up them. She stopped just short of the top, her eyes catching sight of Adam. She gave him a brief look-over before speaking. “So,  _you’re_  the other kid, huh?”

He nodded. “Names Adam”

“Jo.” She walked the rest of the way to the room, leaning against the door frame, arms crossed over her chest. “You know how to shoot a gun Adam?”

Part of him wanted to say ‘ _Would I be here if I did_? _’_  but instead he shook his head. “Nope.”

The girl stood there for a moment, observing him with large, brown eyes, before cracking a smile, and straightening her posture. “Wanna learn?”

\- - - -

“You’re holding it wrong. Do it like  _this_.” Adam did his best to ignore the way his cheeks suddenly began to heat up as the blonde girl pressed against his back, reaching out from under his outstretched arms to take his hands into hers briefly, and reposition them.

He glanced over, glimpsing her out of the corner of his eye, and allowed a smile to edge its way across his lips as she stood on tip-toes, to try and peer over his shoulder at the gun.

“What’s so funny?” She asked, returning his glance with a fleeting one of her own.

“You’re… _really_  short.”

Jo frowned, pulling back and playfully giving him a punch on the arm. “You’re just freakishly tall. In case you haven’t noticed, giants sort of run in your family.” She flashed him a cheeky grin and added “At least  _I_  can shoot a gun.”


	2. The second time that he met her

The second time he had met her, his brothers had brought him with them to a place called “The Roadhouse.” He went in ahead of them, quickly taking a seat at the bar and ignoring their bickering as he ordered himself a beer—in the short time that he had known them, he had come to understand that it was a usual occurrence, and rarely ever anything too serious. It hasn’t taken him very long to figure out that to them ‘Bitch’ or ‘Jerk’ was as good as an ‘I love you, bro’.

“Are you old enough to drink?”

His attention was drawn away from his squabbling brothers, and back to the bar—or to be more exact, to the blonde haired girl leaning over the bar top, observing him with large round eyes, and a playful smile on her lips.

“..Almost” he shot her a tiny half grin and leaned forward to whisper, “but I won’t tell if you won’t.”

\- - - -

They spent the rest of his time there sitting on the steps outside, looking up at the cloudy night sky, drinking beers, and sharing stories. He told her about his first hunt with his brothers, the one he had been on not too long ago, admitted to her that he had been scared shitless at the time, and she teased him, and told him about the many hunts that she’d been on.

He listened to her stories, ignoring the familiar warmth he felt enveloping his cheeks as she huddled against his side, resting her head against his shoulder.

He told himself it was just the alcohol, and took another sip.

\- - - -

Adam expertly hid his disappointment when his two brothers finally came outside to retrieve him, and settled into the back seat of the impala. He turned his head, to look out the side window, for one final glance at the roadhouse—at Jo, before both were out of sight.

His eyes then darted ahead, to the rear-view mirror, before quickly looking away, adverting themselves from Sam’s knowing gaze.


	3. The third time that he met her

The third time he had met her, they were on a hunt together, in the woods of Michigan, tracking a Wendigo. It was Adam’s first big hunt, the first one that didn’t have Dean, or Sam present to watch him like hawks. It was also the first time he got to see her in action—and vice-versa.

“Your shooting’s gotten a  _lot_ better.” Jo commented “Your aim could still use some work though…or else we’d be out of here already.” She teased.

He glanced over at her with a cheeky smile. “Yeah, well, you’re still short.”

She laughed, and swung her arm out, aiming to give him a playful jab which he easily dodged. “My reflexes have gotten a lot better too.” He added, grinning.

Jo rolled her eyes, and motioned ahead of them, with her gun. “Just focus, that thing’s still out here somewhere.”

As if on cue, the Wendigo charged out at them from between the trees.

Adam acted purely on instant when he grabbed her arm and pulled her close, snatching her just out of the monsters way, and sending it bowling past them, out of sight into another set of trees.

It wasn’t until he heard her clear her throat that it occurred to him that he had held on to her for just a  _bit_  too long, that he was in fact,  _still_  holding on to her. He quickly let go, awkwardly taking a step back, and running a hand through his hair.

“We…uh, should probably find that thing and kill it, before it comes back..”

“Yeah…”  Jo agreed, taking the lead and starting forward.

They made their way onward, through the shrubs, and trees, and over fallen branches, and when he finally chanced a glance at her—if he hadn’t known better—he would have sworn that her cheeks had turned a deep shade of pink.

\- - - -

After their hunt, Adam found himself back at the roadhouse, sitting at the bar, sharing a beer with his brothers, who were congratulating him on having completed his first ‘solo’ hunt—he assumed by ‘solo’ they were referring to him having been without them, seeing how he hadn’t actually gone alone—and for making it back in one piece.

He ignored the raised eyebrows, and curious looks that he received from Sam and Dean, when Jo appeared to pull him aside, and out of view.

He didn’t have time to question her before he found her lips being pressed against his in a warm kiss, cutting off whatever words he might have been about to say.

“What…was that for…?” He asked when she finally pulled away and headed for the door.

She turned to look back at him, and flashed him a grin, “I never did thank you for saving me.”

The third time that he had met her was definitely Adam’s favorite.


End file.
